


Hit the lock

by roseey



Series: unlock [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Rough Sex, Seungcheol's keen on triggering Jeonghan, Slut shaming but not really, YOUNG CHILDREN GO AWAY, but not really, ftwsvt, minor voyeurism, read them b4 reading this, they fuck and kill, unlock series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey
Summary: Jeonghan is Seungcheol's.





	Hit the lock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flameakai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameakai/gifts), [PANda0926](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANda0926/gifts).



> I was about to delete this fic but thanks to my lovely reader and friend(? will you be my friend?) @flameakai for motivating me to write this. This is nothing great, honestly, but these I've grown too soft and mushy inside that I feel I need to write something hard and ruthless. Being too kind and giving into feelings is not good for me. 
> 
> This fic absolutley DOES NOT ROMANTICIZE anything that's mentioned in the tags. This is just a fic. So enjoy.

'Fuck, will you be tight - _shit-_ like everytime we - _uh-_ fuck?' Seungcheol questioned, as Jeonghan rode him. The escort whimpered and struggled, every time he bottomed out because the over sensitivity is just getting it to him-and  _still,_ it's just a tip of an iceberg. 

The fact that there are three more men in the place- in the same room of Seungcheol's study- and one of them being his own biological father made Jeonghan feel like to bury himself six feet under the ground. The only way he could placate himself is that, their eyes were tied. 

The three of them are kneeling on the ground with their eyes bound and hands tied at the back and legs wound with wires that could pierce skin and draw blood on their own. Jeonghan knows they are on the cusps of their deaths and he feels nothing. 

Absolutely nothing. 

It however, sickens him-having Seungcheol's heavy gaze on him and it does something to his abdomen, like he wan-

'What are you thinking?' 

Seungcheol's unforgiving, with the way the tip of his length hits the prostrate dead on, and Jeonghan's stomach quivers, the skin of it already crusted with cum from previous orgasm. However, Seungcheol's not ready to let go, as he's yet to reach his euphoria, purposely slowing down whenever he's about to get over the line. 

'Hmmm...' Seungcheol prompts, dragging his blunt nails against Jeonghan's hips. It's painful but it is not far the point where it would draw blood. 

'I-' Jeonghan stammered. 'I-I can't take it anymore...' 

Seungcheol chuckled, leaning on the rolling chair, as though he is not bothered by his own lack of release. Jeonghan shuts his eyes, gathering his energy to speed up the friction, but the other slaps his ass- the sound of it resonating through the confinements of the cabin. 

Jeonghan shudders, shame clouding him like a blanket when he wonders what would the other three beings in this room would think of this raunchy display of his silver of pride left with him. 

'Baby doll, didn't you do this with the rest of the city for the time you worked in that hell hole?' Seungcheol slurs, sighing everytime Jeonghan did a motion of eight, rotating his hips. 

It pricks, hurts a lot whenever he's mentioned of the harsh reality and Jeonghan wishes he could slap Seungcheol every time he spoke of him like that. 

'Yet you needed the very same whore to satisfy you, how pathetic.' Jeonghan said, not giving a fuck about the repercussions.

'That's your job, doll...Spreading your legs for me is your job....' 

Jeonghan bottomed out little harshly, making Seungcheol moan a little. 'You sure do talk a lot while fucking me. Trust me when I say I had it better.' 

Seungcheol grabs Jeonghan by his nape and tugs him down, faces inches apart. 'Then's what's the white thing on my chest and on your abdomen? Paint? You moaned like a bitch when I made you see stars.' 

Jeonghan smiled, his eyes pricking with something and he sniffed it down. 'A bitch, slut, whore....I'am all of that. Yep. I'am all of that...I'm meant to be everyone's dirty little secret. It's much better than being a homeless.' 

He straightens himself from Seungcheol's hold, presses his hands against his chest as he rides him, despite having his thigh muscles burn. It was intense. 

In a second, he found himself pressed on the table-letting out a huff when the cock rammed at the spot where it matters the most. His hands ended up between the bodies and a hand tugged his hair back, revealing his pale smooth neck. 

The teeth marks always made him feel sore and depressed because it's a nasty thing to deal with it, but with the way Seungcheol runs his tongue over and toys the skin in his mouth and sucking it, made him arch off the table- and the length inside him paced up and with the every slap of skin, his own cock released precum, body driving on the edge of over sensitivity and he releases a weak moan when he reaches high, the orgasm being painful. 

However he finds pleasure in that. 

'Seun-Seungcheol....' 

He calls out for no reason, but when he sees a pistol coming to view, he feels fear untucking from his abdomen. 

'Are-Are you going to kill me?' He questions. He knows these mobsters don't have patience and one day or the other he's bound to die in hands of Seungcheol. 

'How can I kill my own baby doll? Hmm...that's such a stupid thought.' Seungcheol smirks, dragging a tongue against his cheeks. 'Whore, slut, bitch...were your titles, you said.....'

Seungcheol whispered against his ear. 'You are being fucked by a man on a study, because of who?' 

Jeonghan's vision tunnels at three of the men, who did that to him. 

His father.

The loan shark.

The man who raped him when he was still a seventeen year old virgin. 

Jeonghan cries.

He cries at the memory. His heart's ready to burst and he wants to kill everyone of them for making him to be like this. His body shakes and Seungcheol stops fucking him, wiping his tears with a soft touch of his fingers and an affectionate smile. 

It doesn't suit Seungcheol at all, because the words he fires and his work field is no where related to gentleness. 

Yet, the smile...is so divine and charming that it neutralises everything he does. 

'Swallow my cum and I will let you shoot them.' 

Seungcheol crisply says, his hard red length exuding pearls of precum removed from Jeonghan's girth, the mobster once again falling on to his rolling chair. Jeonghan sits up straight, staring at the pistol in Seungcheol's hold as well as the cock staring at him. 

'What are you waiting for baby doll?'

That was enough to get Jeonghan on knees. 

The touch is warm and Seungcheol groans the moment the tongue comes out to play. The fat licks turn to full on engulfing, bobbing his head up and down. Jeonghan's not a fan of giving head.

Whenever a customer asks him for it, he threatens them by saying he accidentally bit someone's cock. 

That kept him safe. 

But now, he doesn't regret it, because Seungcheol's cock is worth the worship. It takes time, yes- the practice, yes- and he can't think straight, when Seungcheol's hip bucks and stutters, and he gags. 

Gags when a whole load of cum gets dumped in his mouth. 

And he swallows it by craning his neck and it tastes salty and bitter.  _Dirty._

But the taste is addicting to Jeonghan. 

He rests his head against Seungcheol's thigh, and the latter combs his hair, another finger coming up to wipe off the cum stuck to his lips. A pistol is shown before his eyes and Jeonghan's too tired to even move a muscle. 

'You kill them, I don't want to do that.' 

'Why?' Seungcheol asks. 

'I'm already a slut. I don't want to be a bloody murderer.' 

Seungcheol stares at him. For a long time...they simply both stare at each other. 

'Kill him.' Jeonghan said, one more time. 'That's your job after all. I will watch them losing their life.' 

Seungcheol grins, pressing a loud smooch on his lips. It triggers something warm in Jeonghan's heart and he smiles too-bringing his hand to touch Seungcheol's cheeks. 

'Kill them.' He says one more time. 

'I'm gonna shoot them in the groin first, then at their limbs, then their head....Do you wanna watch it?' 

Jeonghan nods, and Seungcheol _scoops_ him up in his lap, tucking him gently, not minding the brush of their moist naked bodies. 

He watches them all....

Jeonghan sees his father begging, thrashing and crying for another chance. But Seungcheol spares him no mercy and the growl that reverbrates in his chest whenever he feels angry, moments before shooting them made Jeonghan to lean up and press small kisses in his neck. 

'You are distracting me darling.' Seungcheol said, tracing a finger against Jeonghan's rim. It's sore and sensitive, but he however gives in to Seungcheol by curving himself against the touch and he could possibly see the lust clouding Seungcheol's eyes. 

'Kill them first....' Jeonghan points out and but the mobster shoots them _without_ even looking at them.

Jeonghan thought it was cool. 

'What about the groin and limbs stuff?' Jeonghan questioned, while he was manhandled to stay on his knees. 

'We have few more left....we can play with them. For now, let's be together.' 

 

 


End file.
